go my own way
by dtslovesya
Summary: Kurt goes home to watch his friends do Grease. Then he goes to talk to Blaine...


Kurt. He was here. Kurt was in Lima, watching Blaine perform.

Blaine was shocked, to say the least. He barely got through the one scene he had. Right when Blaine walked off he went to his dressing room and sat down. He looked at himself in the mirror and had no idea what to do now. So he just sat there, lost in thought. After who knows how long, there was a knock on the door. Figuring it was Sam, or one of the crew looking for something, he spoke "it's open!"

Kurt slipped in and shut the door. Blaine still stared at himself in the mirror so Kurt walked right behind him.

"You were great."

Blaine took a sharp intake of breath from the sound of Kurt's voice but didn't say anything.

"I would have thought you would have been Danny, though." Kurt tried to get Blaine to speak.

Barely audible, Blaine murmured, "I couldn't do it."

Kurt nodded his head, he wanted to ask why, but was afraid of the answer.

After a few moments Blaine whispered, "Why are you here, Kurt?"

"To see our friends, to see the play…. To see you." Kurt answered.

Blaine dropped his head. "Kurt, I am so so-"

"Stop." Kurt's tone was harsher than he intended and Blaine winced. Kurt said more soothingly, "I don't need to hear you apologize anymore. I know you're sorry."

"O-okay." Blaine said, but it was broken and a little crushed.

Kurt sighed. "Listen, Blaine. I don't forgive you for what you did. I don't trust you anymore. I don't know if I ever will again." He said slowly, watching Blaine's face.

Tears grew in Blaine's eyes as his worst fears came true in front of him. He nodded silently.

"I- I think…. I think we need to break up."

"I thought we did?" Blaine's voice came out small and confused.

"I- I guess we did. But now I'm making it official." He said and turned towards the door.

"Please, Kurt. I'm sorry. Please don't go."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I- I got to go." Tears were built up in Kurt's eyes by now, too. He squeezed them shut and a few fell down his cheeks.

Blaine stood. "Kurt, Please…"

Kurt stepped outside the door into the empty hallway, but Blaine followed behind.

Kurt kept walking but started to sing while he went.

I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok.

With Blaine slightly behind, they both walked out of the school and were in the dark parking lot, few streetlights illuminating the area.

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Kurt turned to face Blaine, still in the middle of the lot.

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..

Blaine shook his head and just stared at Kurt. He can't believe Kurt is saying this to him.

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Blaine stepped forward and grabbed both of Kurt's hands.

**What about us?**  
**What about everything we've been through?**

Kurt pulled his hands away and turned to his car.

What about trust?

Blaine side stepped so he was almost directly infront of Kurt and put one hand gently on his arm.

**You know I never wanted to hurt you...**

Kurt looked into his eyes and placed his own hand on top of Blaine's for a moment.

And what about me?

**What am I supposed to do?**

Kurt pulled his hand off and shrugged Blaine's off too.

I gotta leave but I'll miss you  
**I'll miss you**

Kurt stepped to Blaine and gave him one last hug.

So  
I've got to move on and be who I am

**Why do you have to go?**

I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

**I'm trying to understand**

We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now

**I want you to stay**

I wanna go my own way

Kurt finally pulled away and walked to his car.

I've got to move on and be who I am

Blaine took another step and was infront of Kurt's car.

**What about us?**

Kurt unlocked his door and looked at Blaine one more time.

I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

**I'm trying to understand**

Kurt got into his car and shut the door. He turned it on while Blaine stepped out of the way.

**We might find our place in this**  
**world someday**  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

**I gotta go my own way**

I gotta go my own way

Blaine watched Kurt pull out of the parking lot and drive away.


End file.
